Remains To Be Seen
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: While Humphrey, Aaron, and Hutch are sent to Korea and back, Kate, Lilly, and Eve meet an undead relative...
1. Breaking the Ice

The plane had landed and the pilot had taken the carriers of Kate and Sebastian to Jasper.

The pilot opened the carrier and watched the two wolves walk into their natural habitat. He was pleased with this and he went on his way.

"How did you get abducted?" Kate asked Sebastian, breaking the ice.

"It's a long story. I was minding my own business, watching Eve hunt… and she can hunt!" He said with a smile. He then looked at Kate and cleared his throat.

"I mean football!" He quickly said. He laughed nervously. "Well, those two idiots took me. They said they needed at least one wolf slave."

"That's awful." Kate said as she felt his pain.

"And the worst part was that I didn't get to be with that gorgeous wolf Eve to comfort her!" He exclaimed. He then put his paws over his mouth and blushed.

"What?" Kate asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing!" He said as he left with his tail between his legs. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He said to himself.

"That is one weird nerd…" Kate said as she went to her den. She then met with Eve and Lilly who smiled warmly and sighed to see Kate.

"Oh, Kate! We thought you'd never return!" Eve said as she hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry. I and the gang handled everything."

"You stopped that Tribble infestation?" Kate nodded.

"And us jumping into different worlds and times?" Lilly asked. She nodded to that as well. Eve smiled.

"I did great picking you and the others as the top patrol wolves."

"Thanks mom." Eve licked her nose and the trio walked to the river.

"Speaking of the gang…" Eve said as they walked. "Where are Humphrey, Aaron, and Hutch?"

"Oh, we actually took a plane here. They must have taken a bit of a detour." Kate replied.

"Well, I hope their not in someplace far away, like…"

"Germany!" Lilly laughed. The others joined.

"Or better yet, Korea!" Eve said and they bellowed.

"It would be funny if they were in Korea. But, thank God that's not the case." Kate said as she caught her breath.

"Why don't we try and get a drink of water?" Eve said as she felt her lips getting dry.

"That sounds good." Lilly said and they went. They came across the river and saw a disgusting sight.

Most of the river was filled with mud and garbage. The trio recoiled in disgust as they saw this.

"What happened?" Eve asked. Kate then pointed to the source and spoke.

"That happened…" The trio then saw a man dumping a barrel of green goo into the river. It looked like someone had cooked it in a stove.

Lilly felt like she wanted to throw up as Eve shook her head in disappointment.

"Well, let's drink the parts that are clean." Eve said.

"What's clean?" Kate asked.

"This section right here." She pointed to the section in front of them.

As they were drinking, Kate saw something on the other edge of the river.


	2. Zombie Nation

Kate looked at it in a daze. She didn't know what it was. It was coming out of the mud and gunk slowly.

"Mom…" She said. Eve looked up and saw what Kate was seeing.

"What the…" Lilly looked up and stared at it in confusion. The thing came closer to the trio as they back away from it.

"I think it's coming for us…"

"Don't be silly Kate." Lilly said.

"I'm not being silly! It's really coming for us!" The thing came closer and closer to them.

Eve then thought of something. As they backed away for from the thing, she picked up a rock. The thing came out of the river and dripped mud and water on the floor.

She threw the rock and it hit the thing. It stumbled back and shook off some mud off itself.

The trio looked in horror as they saw what looked like a wolf. But it was white and gray and a big slash mark on their neck.

They ran to the forest, hoping to lose the wolf. They ran and ran until they made it to their den.

They panted. What was that thing? It was indeed a wolf, but it was so horrific.

"We should tell Humphrey…" Lilly said.

"He's not here!" Kate said in a panic. "Neither is Aaron or Hutch."

"Yes, but you are…" Eve said. Kate gave her a confused look.

"What does that mean?"

"You've been around them for a while to figure something out." Eve said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that you will."

Kate smiled at her mother. She was grateful that she had a mom like that. So caring.

Kate then started to brainstorm. What would Aaron do? Probably build something that would kill them.

What would Hutch do? Probably react with violence or love.

What would Humphrey do? This is what she had difficulty with. Humphrey would do anything for her.

He's mixed. He reacts with comedy with one villain and reacts with violence to another. It confused her.

But then she remembered what they did with those vampires. They killed them and that saved the whole park.

If she could kill this being, she could save the park once more. Easy as that!

"I need a weapon…" Kate said to her family. They then suggested going to Aaron's den.

Meanwhile, the wolf that they met before had wiped the last part of mud off its body. It looked like a regular wolf, with white and gray fur, dark outlines around its eyes, and a gash on its throat.

"Soon, I'll talk to my daughter. Soon." The wolf said as it stumbled through the forest.

"I don't care if it kills me again…"


	3. Death needs more minions

Kate rummaged through the many boxes Aaron had in his den. Man, he sure did keep a lot of stuff. She sometimes wondered where he gets all of this.

But there was no time to wonder. A strange wolf had popped out of the river and might destroy Jasper. Kate thought she couldn't find what she wanted.

Aaron had thrown most of his stuff out when he moved to Eve's den and Eve moved to a different den. But she just had to try and find something.

"You find anything?" Lilly asked. Kate shook her head as she sighed.

"What are we going to do? I can't find jack shit…"

"Excuse me!" Eve yelled. "Don't curse in front of me!"

Kate chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"Eve, is that you?" A voice said. She turned to see Sebastian.

"Oh, hello Sebastian. Have you found a mate yet?" She asked.

"No, but I'll work up some confidence to ask you out… I mean another wolf out." He smiled.

"Alright, that's great, but we need to get back to finding a weapon." Kate brought them back to the topic at hand.

"Why don't you use Aaron's scythe?" Sebastian suggested.

"What's a scythe?" He then went over to the table Aaron had and to a stick with a blade from under it.

"If you need a weapon, use this." He gave it to Kate. She thanked him and the trio left.

Sebastian then was about to speak when he stopped himself.

"Oh, I wish I can tell Eve about it…" He then walked out the den.

Eve, Lilly, and Kate walked out with the scythe and found themselves in the middle of the forest.

The waited for that wolf to come back. It took them to figure out what the scythe does.

"So, how do you use it?" Lilly asked.

Kate shrugged. She swung it at a tree branch and it went right past it. She thought nothing happened.

A few seconds later, the tree branch broke off. The trio looked and smiled at each other.

"This is going to be good." They said in unison.

"So, we just kill this wolf and we would save Jasper! Oh, wonderful!" Eve said.

"Yes, but we have to actually find this wolf." Kate informed her. They knew how to kill it, but not where it was.

"What if we go by the river?" Lilly suggested. "It may be still there."

Kate smiled at her. "That's a great idea, sister." They then started to walk, but during this journey, they heard moaning.

They naturally got scared and Kate held up the scythe.

She then saw a figure pop up in front of her and she screamed. So did the others. They ran away instead of going with the plan.

As Kate turned to run, the scythe swung as she did. A few seconds later, the head of the wolf fell off its body. Kate had unknowably decapitated the wolf.


	4. An Eye or a LImb

As Kate ran, she heard a thud. She turned to see that she killed the wolf. Kate stopped as she turned and called the other two.

"Girls! I did it!" The two stopped and turned to see that the body of the wolf was still moving.

They stammered as they tried to find the right words to tell Kate about it.

"I know! I'm speechless too!" Kate said with a smile. She was unknown about the body.

The two continued to stammer as the body then grabbed Kate. She dropped the scythe and tried to struggle free. She then notices that this body was turning her around.

Eve and Lilly didn't know what to do. Eve then looked at the head that was still on the floor and it reminded her of someone.

She went over to the head and picked it up. She brushed off some dirt and mud to reveal a familiar face.

Eve gasped. Could it really be? The head was still able to talk even after being severed.

"Hello, sweetie…" The head said. Eve then stifled a cry.

The body of the wolf then let go of Kate and walked over to Eve. Kate and Lilly looked in horror, thinking something might happen.

"Mom! Get out!" Kate yelled. Eve then put the head back on the body with a snap on the neck.

The wolf turned to show its face to Kate and Lilly. They looked at the wolf with fear, but then saw its face.

"D-dad?" Lilly said. The wolf was actually Winston! Everyone knew he had died when Solomon cut his throat.

But he was there. In plain day! But he didn't look so good.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you…"

"Dead..." Winston finished. "There is a lot to go over with you guys."

"Why don't we… go to our den…?" Eve said tearfully.

"That seems reasonable…" Winston said with a smiled. He then limped towards their old den.

"Before anyone asks, I'm a zombie." Winston informed them. "I've been revived as this corpse to talk to you girls."

They looked at him in fear.

"I know it's hard to see me like this, but when it's over, you won't see me suffering."

He smiled at his daughters as they walked to the den.

They made sure that he was able to maneuverer his way through the forest and not lose a limb or eye.

They showed him the den and he looked around in confusion.

"When you died, Aaron moved in because he and some others became top patrol wolves." Eve told him.

"Top patrol wolves?" He asked.

"There is so much to tell you…" Lilly said with a faint smile. He was glad to hear her voice again.


	5. So Long, and Good Night

The trio looked at Winston as he tried to sit down. His flesh seemed to be peeled a bit and most of his muscles were exposed.

He looked terrible. But they were happy to be with him no matter what.

"I don't have that much time girls…" He said in a serious tone. "My heart is going to give anytime now. So, how's everyone?"

Eve sniffled. She then smiled and spoke. "We're fine. A lot of stuff has happened. There's been an infestation of furry creatures, vampires, leprechauns…. but everything is fine now."

"Vampires!? What an adventure you've had here…" He said stunned. He then held his chest and groaned.

"I'm fine…"

"How are you? What is it like?" Lilly asked. Winston knew what she was asking about.

"It's amazing. I can't really tell you more than that, but I'm happy now." Winston tried not to cry. "But I still miss you guys."

"We miss you too." Kate said tearfully. Winston groaned and fell back. He panted.

They needed him to go on. There wasn't anything they could do…

"How are you reanimated? Solomon killed you…" Eve asked.

Winston opened his eyes and looked at her. "I've got a second chance to say that I love you all…"

He smiled at them. The trio tried not to cry, but it didn't work. They cried. They went up to Winston and hugged him.

He then whispered at them in a raspy voice. This was his last breath and he knew it. So, he made this something they might not forget.

He leaned in closer and they tried to control their crying. He then whispered.

"So long… and good night…" He then closed his eyes. He was dead. They looked at his lifeless body and sighed.

But before they could do anything else, they saw a white mist come out of Winston's body. The trio moved back.

"Wha-what's going on?" Lilly asked fearfully. The mist then formed into Winston. The trio looked at it in a solemn tone.

The ghost of Winston smiled at them. "I love you…" It whispered. It then vanished into thin air.

That was the last time they saw him. But his words will be forever with them. So long and good night.

"Let's… get his body into a proper grave." Eve said. She then carried the body and ordered Kate and Lilly to dig a grave near her den.

She knew that he might not come back, but she could dream though.

She could dream…

She looked at her daughters digging the grave and she smiled. She and Winston did a great job raising them.


End file.
